robloxarsenalfandomcom-20200214-history
Weapons
Arsenal Weapon Hub Hub for all of the Arsenal weapon pages. 110 weapons are used in All modes (Including the Knife, Golden Knife, Golden Gun and Brickbattle Weapons). Weapon names in green are exclusive to ROLVe staff, which were all removed. Weapon names in red are non-staff weapons which were removed from the game starting at version 1.0 and weapon names in orange were scrapped. The Old Arsenal tab is for weapons found in the archived version of Arsenal. ---- Pistols= |-| SMGs= |-| Shotguns= |-| Automatic Rifles= |-| Semi-Auto Rifles= |-| Machine Guns= |-| Sniper Rifles= |-| Projectiles= |-| Melee= |-| Exclusive= |-| Archived= These weapons were obtainable in the version of Arsenal before the rehaul update. Trivia * The Admin Launcher, Influencer Launcher, and Creagle/Golden Creagle are the only Weapons exclusive to ROLVe Admins. **However, they all eventually got removed from the game. * A majority of weapons within Arsenal are based off real-life weaponry, although a portion of Arsenal's arsenal is futuristic. * The Musket does the highest damage of all weapons in the game with 600 (690) damage followed by the Barrett with 200 (560) damage. * The Z80, R800, Laser Rifle, Railgun and Plasma Launcher are considered Laser weapons. * The Hush Puppy, MP9-S, Mauser Carbine and the MK18 are the only suppressed weapons in the game. * The Knife along with the Golden Knife, Linked Sword and Creagle are the only weapons that demotes on a kill. * Some weapons have a set kill effect regardless of the one you have equipped, such as the Railgun. ** The Railgun, Laser Rifle, Handcannon, R800, and Plasma Launcher all use the Evaporate kill effect. ** The Rocket Launcher, RPG, Plasma Launcher and the M16A2 Grenade Launcher all use the Gib kill effect. ** The spell book uses the fire kill effect. * The Golden Gun and the Golden Knife are the only weapons with a special kill effect that can't be obtained from the shop. * The old version of the M16A1 borrowed its model from Unit 1968, a ROLVe game set in Vietnam. ** The Spellbook also has the ability to change spells. There are of 3 spells that the Spellbook has: ** Fire, Ice and Void * The PIZZA "weapon" is the only weapon able to buff the player's speed. ** As an easter egg, the PIZZA also makes a "Pizza!" '''sound effect whenever you eat it (alt-fire) or inspecting it. * While all melees have the same damage and walkspeed, the Rubber Hammer found in Clown Infection does less damage but has faster walkspeed. * In the Brickbattle Gamemode, players are given the Trowel which acts like a tool that helps you make cover instead of an actual weapon. It has a 2.5 second delay and can place 1 wall. * There are weapons and badges that were supposed to be in the game, but were cut-off upon Release. ** '''Weapons *** Battle Axe '- The Battle Axe was originally supposed to be in the Swordfights gamemode (VIP Exclusive) but never made it into the game. The reason for the Battle Axe being removed is as of now, unknown. *** '''Mop '- The Mop was supposed to be in the Brickbattle gamemode, but didn't make it into the game upon the update's release for unknown reasons. It was supposed to be able to fling opponents off the map. ** '''Badges *** These badges were supposed to be obtainable during Brickbattle, but were never implemented. **** Super Rebound '- It was supposed to be obtainable by getting a kill with the Superball after it has hit a surface, **** '''Insurance of Malicious '- It was supposed to be obtainable by exploding a lot of parts with an explosive. **** 'Cutting it Close '- It was supposed to be obtainable by killing someone with the Bomb when the fuse is less than .5 seconds. **** 'Blueprinting '- It was supposed to be obtainable by blocking an explosive with a Trowel wall. * The Lever Action Shotgun, MAC-10, DB Shotgun, Rocket Launcher, Flamethrower (removed), Minigun, Pump Shotgun, SPAS-12, M40, Windicator, Hi-Power, Bat, Fisticuffs, Brass Knuckles, Machete, Pan and Butterfly Knife are taken from Typical Colors 2. * The G-17, P250, Deagle, Tec-9, UMP-45, MAC-10, XM1014, MAG-7, AK-74/AKM, M4A1, AUG, FAMAS, MG42, AWP, G3SG1 and Karambit are taken from [https://www.roblox.com/games/301549746/Counter-Blox Counter Blox]. * The MAT-49, AKM, M16A1, MAC-10, Mosin-Nagant, M60, M40, M1 Garand, Tommy Gun, Makarov, M1911, M1917, DB Shotgun, Grease Gun, Hi-Power, G3SG/1, M1A1 Carbine/M2 Carbine, and M14 are taken from '''Unit 1968. * There are weapons with similar sound effects and models: ** DBS and DB Shotgun share the same shooting and reloading sound effect with the DBS, though the DBS is a lower pitched version. *** The Lever Action Shotgun shares the same shooting sound effect with these two weapons, again, the DBS having a lower pitched version. *** The Laser Rifle too share the same reloading sounds, However the Laser Rifle's pitch is about as same or lower than the DBS. ** The Nailgun shares the same model for M4A1 with some minor differences. ** The Potassium Power shares the same model with AK-74 with differences. ** Creagle is a golden variation of the Desert Eagle with unbalanced stats. ** The Influencer Launcher and the Admin Launcher are only different from each other by color and what type of egg it gives you. ** The M1A1 Carbine and Paratrooper have similar models and with the same magazine and ammo. The only noticeable difference between the two is the Paratrooper's higher minimum damage compared to the Carbine. (45 vs 34) * The Bomb was put into standard gamemode in the first couple minutes of the 2.9.9 Update, however was removed due to players struggling to get kill with this weapon Category:Weapons Category:Projectile Weapons Category:Brickbattle Weapons Category:Melee Weapons Category:Hub Pages